Too Late
by sohren94
Summary: Prussia hasn't heard from Canada for a while, and when he goes to visit him he makes a discovery. Warning: Character death, profanity.


Prussia is on his way to Canada's house to see if he still wants to hang out. He hasn't been answering his calls lately, but Prussia assumes that he's busy or something. He still wants to see him, though. He gets to Canada's house, walks up the stairs to the front door, and rings the doorbell. There is no answer. A bit bothered by being ignored, Prussia kicks the door open to silence.

"What the hell? Where is he?" He is concerned now. Canada should have come tripping over himself to see who was at his door by now. But he didn't. Prussia cautiously walked down the hallway, seeing a dim light coming out of a door that was slightly ajar. Coming up to it, he pushed open the door. He looked around and at first he didn't see anything, but then his eyes rested on the far side of the room. There lay a crumpled heap on the floor next to the dresser.

His stomach dropped.

"Shit, Canada!" Prussia rushed over to the country, and when he dropped down next to him he saw in Canada's hand an empty glass and near his head a mostly empty bottle of sleeping pills. He was breathing, but just barely.

"Fuck," Prussia hissed, gathering up his friend and running down the hallway. He rushed out the door to his car, and put Canada in the back. He broke nearly every traffic law he knew of speeding to the hospital. He got Canada out of the car and ran into the lobby, yelling that his friend needed his stomach pumped and hurry because he's about to fucking die.

Prussia tried to go with the doctors when they took Canada from him and put him on a stretcher, but one of them managed to block him from getting through those big double doors.

"Get your fucking hands off me! Let go! I gotta get to him…"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't let you go in there right now." The doctor looked sincerely apologetic, and Prussia wondered why her face was blurring.

It wasn't until the doctor left and the rest of the hospital staff had wheeled Canada off to an operating room that Prussia realized that he had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but most of the drugs had already made it through his system. We couldn't save him."

Prussia just looked at the doctor, stunned.

How did this happen? He thought he had gotten to Canada in time. He can't be dead. They had just become friends.

"…" Prussia couldn't say a word. His thoughts were going too fast.

He knew Canada was lonely, but he hadn't realized that it was that severe. Aren't there supposed to be signs for this sort of thing? Why hadn't he seen them?

"If you would like to see him before…" The doctor seemed unsure of what to say. He just had a dumb look on his face.

If he had left before watching his show, he definitely would have mad it in time. This was all his fault. Why was he so selfish? He should have gone to Canada's house when he first didn't answer the phone.

"No." Prussia's eyes flashed.

"I'm sorry?" The doctor looked confused.

"You're lying." He stepped towards the doctor, angry.

What kind of joke was this? Where did these bastards get off pulling a trick like this on him? It wasn't fucking funny.

The doctor backed up a step. "Sir, I'm sorry, but I wouldn't lie about something like this."

Prussia took another step forward. "I don't believe you. Where is he?"

A second step back. "He's in there." The doctor indicated a room with blinds down over the windows.

Without a second look at the doctor, Prussia ran to the room, threw open the door, and immediately fell to his knees.

It didn't look like Canada at all. He was too pale, his eyes and cheeks were sunken in, and his usual timid aura was undetectable. Prussia inched closer to his friend, and grabbed his limp hand.

It was cold. So cold.

"Why…?" Prussia said, in a barely audible whisper.

He looked at Canada's pale face. There was a slight look of discomfort on his face, but it was mostly a look of peace.

Tears ran down Prussia's cheeks.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye."


End file.
